


Fabric

by loserwriterperson



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwriterperson/pseuds/loserwriterperson
Summary: There it was, hung so elegantly in the spotlight, the high and mighty 'S' symbol glimmering in yellow and red.





	Fabric

**Author's Note:**

> just a little one shot AU scribble of Lena buying a shirt with the Super symbol.

The sounds of announcements followed every few seconds, one trivial matter after the other. The cool air conditioner wind seeping through the vents in the ceiling caused Lena's hair to fly onto her face. Distracting her from the walk she took around the shop she entered a minute ago. 

Passing through heaps of jackets and shoes, the Luthor searched for something comfortable to sleep in.  A finger on her lips as she looked around, an expensive bag hung on her arm. The sound of her heels clocking against the wooden floor came to a stop when the green eyes stopped at what they had found. There it was, hung so elegantly in the spotlight, the high and mighty 'S' symbol glimmering in yellow and red. 

Lena gulped and glanced around as she took a step and touched the fabric. Her thumb and index finger rubbed the material together, it was smooth and pure just like the blonde that showed up to save her in the helicopter. Feeling like a lump had grown in her throat her hand reached out touching the sticker stamped upon the shirt. How the symbol that ruined her brother's life was the only thing that gave her solace now. She felt like a hypocrite, a traitor but then it occurred that Lex had a choice and chose the world without her in it. She loved her brother, she looked up to him but now she stood alone. Alone but not weak. 

Lena hadn't stopped thinking about Supergirl since the first time she saved her. The Luthor spent countless nights awake, worrying what if the action was delayed? She wouldn't have seen the light of another day. 

"..Excuse me, miss? Are you buying that?" a friendly voice chimed interuppting Lena's thoughts.

"Oh yes, I am." Lena smiled briefly at the young woman beside her and took a deep breath before grabbing the shirt in dark blue and walking towards the counter. 

-

At night Lena stood in her bathroom, the shirt fitting her skin. It felt kind of ridiculous at first the way the symbol rested amongst her chest. Her slender fingers traced the famous pattern. The Luthor hated to admit she experienced a sense of security wearing it, the same feeling of relief that came over her when Supergirl saved her.

A joyous melancholia took over her. A mix of bittersweet feelings towards the Super. Would Supergirl be different? Or would she hate I, a Luthor too? And believe that there's no such thing as a good Luthor. Lena's jaw clenched and she found herself laying in a big bed, where her feet took her while her mind was the one racing. Flashbacks taking her back to when her brother always used to do the same with Superman shirts. He loved him dearly and couldn't handle the thought of ever losing their friendship. 

The brother that loved her and betrayed her, had left her. Now all she had left was her own self which wasn't all that bad, she is a strong woman but where do broken hearts go?


End file.
